Star Trek: Degenaration
by Ronilson Araujo
Summary: Uma seqüência de eventos, aparentemente desconexos, pode ameaçar o destino da Federação, vulnerável a qualquer surpresa. Mas, as forças mobilizadas contra a Federação não surgem apenas do espaço exterior... Será a visão de um dos piores pesadelos.
1. Episódio I Presságios Capítulo 1

**Star Trek: Degeneration**

Uma seqüência de eventos, aparentemente desconexos, pode ameaçar o destino da Federação. Com o Almirante Picard afastado do dever, o Capitão Sisko dado como morto, o Embaixador Worf numa missão a serviço do próprio Chanceler de seu povo e a Almirante Jeneway enfrentando problemas diplomáticos com o Império Romulano, o espaço da Federação está vulnerável a qualquer surpresa, tendo apenas os capitães menos experientes como linha de defesa. Mas, as forças mobilizadas contra a Federação não surgem apenas do espaço exterior... Será a visão de um dos piores pesadelos.

An apparently unconnected series of events may threaten the Federation. With Admiral Picard away from his duty, Captain Sisko given up for dead, Ambassador Worf on a mission in the service of the Chancellor of his own people and Admiral Janeway facing diplomatic problems with the Romulan Empire, Federation space is vulnerable to any surprise, having only the most inexperienced captains as its line of defense. But the forces mobilized against the Federation don't only come from space... It will be a vision of the worst kind of nightmare.

Translated by Shawn Klein

Episódio I – **Presságios** – Prólogo

**Data Estelar: 58215.7**

Quadrante Alfa – Estação Deep Space 9

Um homem caminha determinado para o bar no Promenade. Seu corpo alto e avantajado além da cara séria mantém as pessoas afastadas.

Uma garçonete aproxima-se para anotar seu pedido, mas antes que ela pergunte algo, já recebe dele uma resposta:

- Não vim aqui para beber, se é o que quer saber. Onde está seu chefe?

A garçonete perde a iniciativa e não sabe o que dizer.

Quark surge do interior do bar. Seu ouvido Ferengi permitiu escutar a voz do visitante. Ao chegar no balcão, reclama com a garçonete:

- Não fique aí parada. Vá atender os clientes da mesa de jogos. Eu avisei para não incomodar o Sr. Sullivan. – e, volta-se para o visitante: – É difícil encontrar bons funcionários. E quando reclamamos demais, eles ainda entram em greve. Olhe, sinto muito por essa inútil tê-lo incomodado. Não vai mais acontecer. Deixe-me compensá-lo com uma bebida por conta da casa.

Sullivan sinaliza negativamente enquanto Quark puxa uma garrafa do balcão. Satisfeito, Quark solta a garrafa fingindo decepção e procura animá-lo:

- Porque não me avisou que viria hoje, amigo? Eu poderia preparar uma de nossas holosuítes especialmente pra você. Eu tenho aquela...

- Eu não quero ouvir sua proposta amigável. Você sabe porque estou aqui. Vim buscar minha encomenda. Por acaso, está tentando me enganar? Só aceito fechar o negócio se tiver todos os itens solicitados.

- Calma, calma! Com quem você acha que está falando? Sou apenas o melhor negociante da região. Se eu disse que sou capaz de atender seus pedidos é porquê sou. Mas eu gosto de você. Não gosta de perder tempo com conversa mole e vai logo ao que interessa. Aos negócios. Vamos para aquela mesa afastada.

Sullivan segue Quark até a mesa indicada enquanto observa todos ao redor com o semblante preocupado. Eles sentam-se frente a frente.

- Consegui tudo o que solicitou. Não faltou nenhum item de sua lista. Estará nas suas mãos assim que concluirmos o negócio.

- Fico feliz em saber disso. Poderemos acertar tudo amanhã.

- Amanhã? Você não ouviu direito? Já tenho tudo. Podemos resolver agora.

- Concluiremos o negócio na data combinada. Portanto, amanhã. Até lá, ficarei em meus aposentos. Preciso descansar dessa viagem.

- Como queira. Mas eu preciso dizer uma coisa. Um dos itens que pediu... Sabe como é, foi muito difícil de conseguir. Vou precisar cobrar um extra.

- Você tem uma orelha perfeita para escutar. Então, escute. Quero os itens listados, pelo preço acertado e na data combinada. Qualquer alteração, o negócio será desfeito e você nunca mais ouvirá falar no meu nome.

- Calma, calma! Sem pânico. Eu posso dar um desconto. Não vamos desmanchar um bom negócio por causa de alguns trocados.

- Ótimo. Sabia que seria compreensivo. Agora, vou embora. Preciso de repouso urgente. Amanhã será um grande dia. Por isso, esteja aqui sem falta.

Sullivan levanta-se e segue pelo Promenade. Quark reage irritado depois de ver que seu cliente está distante o suficiente para não ouvir nada:

-Ei, aqui é o meu lar. Onde mais eu poderia estar? Cara inconveniente.

Momentos depois, o Sr. Sullivan entra no corredor dos aposentos de oficiais graduados. Uma mulher aguarda escorada numa coluna por trás dele.

- É o Sr. Sullivan?

Ele vira-se para revê-la. Com grande alegria, seus olhos marejam de lágrimas. Kira Nerys reage espantada. Depois, trocam um abraço caloroso.

- Dany? Como você mudou. Puxa vida. A última vez que o vi, era um adolescente tímido e assustado. Como vai a sua irmã, Rebbeca?

Daniel Sullivan recua pesaroso. Seu breve sorriso logo se desfaz. Ele procura sempre se controlar para evitar pensar nela.

- Eu sinto muito. Não tinha idéia. Ela era uma mulher corajosa.

- Obrigado. Ela era sim. Foi há três anos. Mas toda noite penso que aconteceu no dia anterior. É horrível. Obrigado por concordar em vir falar comigo.

- Como eu poderia dizer não a você? Quando recebi sua mensagem, nem acreditei. Fiquei radiante em saber como estava bem.

- Fico feliz em te ver também. Mas, amiga, não tenho muito tempo. Pensou na minha proposta. Preciso muito de sua ajuda. E sei que você pode.

- Faz dois dias que não penso em outra coisa. Nem consegui dormir ontem. Mas as coisas não são tão simples para mim quanto você imagina.

- As coisas eram mais simples quando você lutava na resistência.

- Sinto muito, mas não posso. Não posso por em risco tudo o que conseguimos para Bajor nos últimos anos. Tenho responsabilidades maiores agora, com o governo, com a Estação, com a Federação. Existe muito em jogo.

- Soube que foi promovida a Comandante desde o sumiço daquele cara. Parabéns!

- "Aquele cara" era um emissário dos profetas e também um grande amigo meu. Não o culpe pelo que aconteceu a vocês e a Rebecca. Sisko sempre lutou por aquilo em que acreditava. A Federação sempre foi sagrada para ele.

- Não pense assim. A Federação é opressora, manipuladora...

- Não compartilho de sua visão. Se não fosse a Federação, Bajor ainda estaria na mão dos Cardassianos. Mas compreendo sua raiva, sua frustração.

- Não! Se compreendesse, sua resposta seria diferente. Eu contava com sua ajuda. Você seria de vital importância.

Daniel Sullivan olha ao redor perturbado como se procurasse uma explicação.

- Por favor, não torne isso mais difícil do que já é. Tente entender, eu não posso e não vou com você. Em outra época, estaríamos nisso juntos.

- Sabe, minha irmã falava muito a seu respeito, de como a admirava. Ela sempre acreditou que nos apoiaria. Mas no final, Ed tinha razão. Como você pode dizer não para mim? Pensei que sempre cumprisse com sua palavra.

Você está misturando as coisas. Eu sempre fui uma mulher de palavra!

Então, cumpra o que prometeu. Lembra do que disse ao Tom?

Sagrados profetas!

Kira fecha os olhos, inclina o rosto para o lado e respira profundamente.

**Data Estelar:** **58215.9**

Quadrante Gama – Segunda lua de Kalyon VIII

A atmosfera densa de neblina e chuva dificulta a visibilidade na floresta que se estende por todo o vale. Um pouco abaixo da copa das árvores, uma plataforma camuflada com folhagens serve como posto avançado Jem'Hadar. Uma complexa rede de cabos a conecta com as diversas plataformas camufladas nos arredores.

O jovem soldado Talkin'Etan monitora a região como sentinela numa vigilância imperturbável, imóvel por horas, mesmo sob a chuva torrencial e o calor abafado. Incansável em sua missão de proteger o perímetro.

Um ruído atrai sua atenção. Ele percebe a aproximação de uma forma de vida humanóide seguindo por uma trilha abaixo. Um estranho calor percorre seu corpo quando ele reconhece a raça do intruso. _Um Cardassiano traidor._ O intruso avança indiferente ao risco. Ao analisar o perímetro, constata não haver outras formas de vida por perto.

O soldado pondera a situação. _O canalha deve pagar pela ousadia. Nem procura disfarçar sua posição ou seus ruídos. Será uma presa fácil. Os instrumentos não apontam qualquer nave próxima ou radiação emitida por feixes de teletransporte. O Cardassiano veio sozinho. Portanto, vai morrer sozinho._

Corajoso! Mas não por muito tempo. Reze para seus deuses, verme.

Etan escolhe um dos cabos suspensos para caminhar sobre as árvores e aproximar-se seu oponente sem ser percebido, enquanto o analisa taticamente. Corpo frágil e fora de forma, baixa estatura, movimentos lentos e atenção dispersa. Oferecerá mínima resistência contra o elemento surpresa, seguido por golpes precisos, rápidos e mortais.

Etan paira sobre o oponente que permanece indiferente a presença do jovem sentinela. A grande altitude apenas estimula o guerreiro Jem'Hadar para o combate. Ele inclina seu corpo, prepara sua mente para saltar e grita:

Vitória é Vida!

Etan cai em posição de ataque, pronto para qualquer situação. Para sua surpresa, ele não estava tão pronto assim. O intruso se afasta e o agarra pelo pescoço antes que atinja o solo. Com uma força incomum, o intruso deixa seu oponente com dificuldades para respirar. Etan reage com toda a fúria usando seu braço num golpe mortal. O oponente bloqueia sem problemas.

Você não é Cardassiano. – O jovem guerreiro procura falar com dificuldade.

Nós somos os Borgs! Sua vida, como foi até esse momento, está acabada! Assimilarei sua bioforma e sua cultura será adaptada. Deste momento em diante, você nos servirá! Resistir é inútil.

Um grito de horror reverbera por toda a floresta.

Continua...


	2. Episódio I Presságios Capítulo 2

**Star Trek: Degeneration**

No capítulo anterior...

A Comandante Kira Nerys enfrenta um dilema entre seu dever e o cumprimento de uma promessa. Enquanto o jovem guerreiro Jem'Hadar ataca um Cardassiano para descobrir uma terrível surpresa. O Quadrante Alfa nunca passou por um perigo tão extremo.

In the previous chapter...

Commander Kira Nerys faces a dilemma between her duty and the fulfilling of a promise. Meanwhile, the young Jem'Hadar warrior attacks a Cardassian only to discover a terrible surprise. The Alpha Quadrant has never faced such extreme danger.

Translated by Shawn Klein

Episódio I – **Presságios** – Parte II

**Data Estelar: 58216.3**

Quadrante Alfa – Estação Deep Space 9

Kira avança apressada pelo corredor sem dar tempo de resposta ao amigo, Lon Jarot, segurança da Estação.

- Portanto, não esqueça de reforçar a segurança na próxima semana quando chegarão aqui vários Ministros de Bajor para uma nova rodada de negociações com representantes Cardassianos.

- É a segunda vez que me recomenda isso, ainda hoje. A senhora anda muito apreensiva com sua viagem e também não me disse quando retorna. Sinto que esconde algo de mim.

- Fica difícil esconder algo de um Betazoide. Pra falar a verdade, não tenho a mínima idéia de quando retorno. Minha preocupação é não poder estar presente para acompanhar as negociações.

- A senhora pode enganar um exército Cardassiano, mas não a mim. As negociações de seu governo não a preocupam. Pensei que eu fosse de sua confiança.

- Pelo contrário, Lon. Confio tanto que deixarei a Estação sob seus cuidados. Mas, entenda, preciso manter essa viagem sob sigilo. Prometi a um amigo. Não podemos abandonar um amigo no momento em que ele mais precisa. Minha única certeza é de que a viagem vai demorar.

- O Primeiro Ministro Baltrin vai estranhar sua ausência.

Kira respira fundo mas procura descontrair.

- Estarei de volta antes que ele perceba.

- É possível. Mas e quanto ao Garak?

Kira para diante de seu aposento e abraça Lon Jarot.

- Conhecendo Garak, como o conheço, ele já deve estar sabendo. Esteja pronto em duas horas e obrigado por tudo, amigo. Mando notícias assim que puder.

- Que os profetas a acompanhem.

Kira sorri e acaricia a orelha de Lon em agradecimento. Ainda em silêncio, ela entra no quarto sem acionar as luzes, mergulhando na escuridão quando a porta atrás dela se fecha. Ela caminha com segurança até o armário embutido próximo a cama. Por um momento ela aguarda como se esperasse receber o conselho dos profetas.

- Abrir canal seguro para Cardassia Prime. Contatar Elim Garak.

O monitor é acionado e revela um rosto conhecido. Kira alegra-se. Não mantém contato com antigas amizades desde que assumiu o comando da estação anos atrás.

- Ah, Se não é a adorável Kira. O novo posto te fez bem. Você está muito bonita. Já não trabalho mas como alfaiate. Mas para uma velha amiga, posso abrir uma exceção.

- Ouvi falar muito de sua importância para a reconstrução de Cardassia, Garak . Eu jamais pediria a um Legado para costurar um vestido.

- Mas poderia aceitar um como presente. Fiquei bastante intrigado quando recebi seu recado ontem. Mas pode ficar tranqüila. Nunca daria as costas a uma amiga. Alias, acho que também não ousaria dar as costas aos inimigos. Se é que você me entende.

- Mesmo pondo em risco sua posição política? Você pode ser acusado de traição.

- Minha jovem, você nunca se envolveu numa causa injusta. Não sei o que pretende, mas sei que posso confiar. O que faço é o mínimo diante do quanto te devo, diante da enorme dívida que todo o meu povo tem para com você, apesar de todas as razões que têm para nos odiar. Além disso, estou acostumado a ser acusado de traidor.

Kira apenas sorri emocionada. Garak acena em despedida.

- Tome amiga. Faça bom proveito. Enviar dados, acionar!

O monitor se apaga e o painel inferior confirma o recebimento de dados.

**Data Estelar: 58216.6**

Quadrante Alfa – Planeta Morska – Monastério Seri'in

A principal cordilheira de Seri'in é formada por montanhas elevadas, sem vestígios de neve em seus picos. Um monastério construído na beira do abismo entre duas montanhas ostenta várias torres e muralhas extensas. Um bando de Mariveolos sobrevoa um rio estreito e sereno que corta o vale abaixo e seu canto chama a atenção de B'Elanna Torres que observa tudo do pátio da muralha esquerda do monastério. Uma voz familiar quebra seu silêncio.

- Kahless não poderia ter enviado sacerdotisa melhor.

Torres volta-se para seus aposentos e alegra-se ao rever o velho amigo.

- Reclaw L'Kor! Jamais pensaria em vê-lo como monge em meditação.

O reencontro é marcado com um forte e demorado abraço.

- Meu pai pode ter trazido desonra para nossa família, mas ainda sou um guerreiro. Não vim aqui para meditar. Isso não é lugar para mim. Soube de sua chegada e decidi vim buscá-la. Nunca perdi a esperança...

- Quando soube que os Maquis morreram numa emboscada, pensei que você...

- Sentiu a minha falta? Você sempre foi minha Maqui favorita.

L'Kor desliza sua mão sobre a pele suave de Torres. Ela afasta o rosto e recua.

- Sou uma mulher casada. Esperança em corações iludidos queima como veneno.

- Veneno é combustível para mim. Não entendo como escolheu casar com um fraco. Distante de suas tradições e de suas raízes.

- Também tenho raízes humanas. Além do mais, escolhi Tom Paris e não me lembro de ter concedido a você o direito de questionar minhas escolhas.

Torres vira-se de costas e afasta-se do guerreiro klingon.

- Se esse tal de Paris fosse uma escolha acertada, você não estaria aqui buscando suas raízes. Ele não é um guerreiro, logo, é incapaz de lutar por você.

Ela volta a encarar L'Kor furiosa.

- Ele é o tipo de guerreiro que me interessa! Um piloto e um escritor.

- Um covarde! Não costumava gostar de homens assim. Eu sei do que você gosta.

L'Kor puxa Torres com força e, antes que ela possa reagir, ele a beija. Ela pensa em esmurrá-lo, mas logo envolve seus braços em torno dele e o beija com mais intensidade.

**Data Estelar: 58216.7**

Quadrante Alfa – Estação Deep Space 9

Kira avança firmemente em direção ao Promenade, seguida de perto por Lon e mais quatro seguranças. Próximo à escadaria, Quark conversa com Daniel Sullivan numa das mesas do bar. Ao perceber a aproximação, o negociante ferengi levanta-se de imediato.

- Major Kira! É sempre um prazer recebê-la em meu humilde...

- Rapazes! Prendam os dois.

- Sim, Comandante.

- Que história é essa? Como assim? Vocês não podem nos prender. Quero meu advogado. Pelo menos, Odo tinha modos melhores. Ele faz muita falta por aqui. Eu procuro levar minha vida honesta e, de repente, sou preso sem qualquer acusação.

- Sua vida é muito honesta, Quark. Tráfico de armas e de nave ilegal.

Kira acena para os rapazes que arrastam Quark da mesa.

- Major? O que é isso? Isso é um ultraje. Cadê meu advogado? Maninho!

- Levem-no para a detenção. Quem sabe ele lembra que agora eu sou Comandante.

Sullivan volta-se para Kira revoltado.

- Minha irmã ficaria desapontada. Além de não cumprir com sua promessa, ainda me impede de cumprir com meu dever. A Federação te comprou com uma patente.

Kira puxa Sullivan pela gola da camisa.

- Vejo que aprendeu pouco a meu respeito. Jarot! Leve-o, agora!

- Sim, Comandante. Vamos, você ouviu...

Sullivan reage contra Jarot e tenta tomar seu phaser. Kira encosta sua arma no ouvido do oponente. Sua respiração forçada revela como ela está furiosa.

- Quer encontrar seu cunhado e sua irmã antes da hora?

- Não teria coragem?

- Quer arriscar?

Sullivan olha para Kira e resiste por um tempo até baixar o phaser. Jarot puxa a arma e o arrasta com um empurrão. Kira segue os dois para uma das torres de atracação.

- Não adianta me olhar com essa cara, Sullivan. Jarot, está tudo pronto?

- Sim, senhora! Boa sorte, amiga.

Kira aponta sua arma para Sullivan e sinaliza para ele entrar numa nave atracada. Ao entrar, Sullivan observa algumas pessoas que o aguardam. Alguns rostos amigos e outros vestindo uniforme da Federação. Ele volta-se confuso para a Comandante.

- Isso não é a detenção. O que significa tudo isso?

- Bem vindo a bordo da Defiant. Você assumirá o posto de comunicações.

O grupo segue para a ponte de comando da nave. O oficial de ciências Balik Meron anuncia a chegada de Kira para a tripulação.

- Comandante na ponte.

Todos ficam de pé. Kira observa o olhar espantado de Sullivan.

- Dispensados! Não posso pedir que vocês me acompanhem, portanto entenderei se deixarem à nave neste momento.

Balik aproxima-se de Kira.

- Estamos com a senhora, Comandante Kira. Quando a ação vai começar?

- Que me consta, a ação já começou. Collin, desatracar a nave da estação!

- Sim, Comandante! Desatracando nave. Operação concluída.

- Marcar coordenadas combinadas. Velocidade total. Acionar!

A USS Defiant afasta-se da Estação Nove em direção ao espaço Cardassiano.

**Data Estelar: 58216.9**

Quadrante Gama – Estação Vorta na órbita do planeta Callinon III

Luaran Beliar, uma elegante oficial Vorta, entra em sua cabine capitânia decidida a relaxar. Ela aciona os controles e uma antiga melodia Breen mergulha o ambiente numa onda nostálgica. Um alerta quebra seus pensamentos.

- Desligar melodia. Acionar comunicação. Quem ousa interromper meu descanso?

- Sinto muito, Comandante Beliar. Dois soldados abandonaram seus postos de segurança na doca sul. O paradeiro deles é desconhecido. Determinei duas patrulhas para localizá-los. Até o momento, não tenho mais novidades.

- Venha aqui, Imediato. Quero mais explicações sobre isso.

Depois de um tempo, o soldado Jem'hadar Arut entra na cabine de Beliar. Sua obediência é absoluta e sua lealdade é maior do que o medo que sente da líder Vorta.

- Quero resultados! A punição de tal ousadia é a morte. Quando encontrá-los, atirem para matar. As patrulhas reportaram alguma pista? Algum sinal dos desertores?

- Não! Eles ainda não os encontraram.

- Isso não faz sentido. Porque abandonariam seus postos? Isso é algum motim? Eles deixaram de receber seus suprimentos de Ketracel, Imediato?

- Eles sempre receberam pontualmente, Comandante. Assim como todos os demais.

- Então, eles podem ter sido atacados. Não pensou nessa possibilidade. A Estação pode estar sofrendo um ataque neste exato momento. E você fica aí parado me olhando com essa cara de espanto. Acionar alerta amarelo. Quero todas as unidades investigando esse desaparecimento. Procurem também por sinal de intrusos. O que seria de vocês sem mim? Quero ser informada de qualquer novidade.

- Tudo será providenciado, Comandante!

O comunicador sinaliza um contato.

- Imediato Arut falando. Informe!

- Encontramos um dos soldados desertores, Senhor.

- As ordens são para matar. Onde ele está?

- Ele foi encurralado na central de controle ambiental.

- E por quê ainda não executaram a ordem?

- Ele é um... ele está diferente...

Beliar reage contrariada.

- Como assim, diferente? Atirem para matar! Atirem!

Depois de um ruído incomum, as comunicações são cortadas.

- É melhor você cuidar disso, Arut. Siga na frente e eu o acompanharei.

- Sim, Comandante. Agora mesmo. Vitória é vida!

Arut chega com mais soldados na Central Ambiental e Beliar assume a liderança.

- Soldado desertor! Sou Comandante Beliar e ordeno que você se renda agora.

O soldado Jem'hadar volta-se para o grupo.

- Aquele que vocês conheciam está morto. Nos somos os Borgs, suas particularidades serão assimiladas...

Beliar é tomada por uma onda de terror. Ela ouviu falar dos Borg quando esteve em missão avançada num sistema planetário próximo do quadrante delta.

- Abram fogo, agora!

Arut ordena aos soldados que disparem as armas, mas os escudos Borg protegem a criatura. Ele avança indiferente ao ataque. Beliar alarmada aciona seu teletransporte. Em segundos, ela está em segurança da ponte de comando.

- Soldados! Bloqueiem todo o setor em torno da Central Ambiental...

Seus soldados a cercam. Ela demora a perceber a ameaça.

- Esperem! O que vocês querem? Eu tenho informações valiosas, se me deixarem ir.

Os Jem'hadar alterados pelos Borgs parecem não escutar seus apelos.

- Posso informar a atual localização do grande elo. O planeta do Domínio.

Um dos soldados a segura pelo braço e arranca o aparelho de teletransporte.

- Eles permanecem na Nebulosa Omarion. Agora no Planeta Surin'ar II.

- Nos somos os Borgs! Saberemos se você esta mentindo. Resistir é Inútil.

Seu grito ecoa pela ponte de comando.

Continua...


	3. Episódio I Presságios Capítulo 3

**Star Trek: Degeneration**

No capítulo anterior...

A Comandante Kira Nerys arrisca sua carreira para cumprir uma velha promessa. B'Elanna Torres reencontra um antigo companheiro Maqui com inesperadas conseqüências. Enquanto uma Estação Vorta confronta a insubordinação de seus soldados Jem'Hadar. O Quadrante Alfa nunca passou por um perigo tão extremo.

In the previous chapter...

Commander Kira Nerys risks her career to fulfill an old promise. B'Elanna Torres has a reunion with an old Maqui comrade with unexpected consequences. Meanwhile, a Vorta station confronts the insubordination of its Jem'Hadar soldiers. The Alpha Quadrant has never faced such extreme danger.

Translated by Shawn Klein

Episódio I – **Presságios** – Parte III

**Data Estelar: 58217.5**

Quadrante Alfa – Sistema Lazon - Território Cardassiano.

Daniel Sullivan ainda não acredita em sua situação atual. Kira provou ser uma excelente aliada, reuniu seu grupo de resgate, fingiu que iria prendê-lo, mas, na verdade, o levara para a nave Defiant e agora seguem para resgatar um amigo comum.

- Comandante Kira, devo pedir desculpas. Fui muito rude, e ainda assim, você me ajudou. Nem sei como agradecer.

Kira reflete a imagem da mulher decidida, determinada e grande líder, sentada no posto de comando na ponte da nave sem tirar os olhos do monitor a sua frente.

- E nem pode. Ainda não concluímos a missão. Seu pessoal está pronto?

- Sempre esteve e sempre estará.

- Ótimo, porquê já estamos no Sistema Lazon. Logo alcançaremos nosso destino.

O alerta sonoro chama a atenção de Kira. Inquieta, a Primeira Imediata Goian tenta interpretar as leituras na tela do seu painel de controle. O corte de cabelo masculino não tira a sensualidade de seu rosto delicado e intrigante.

- Comandante, nossos sensores de longo alcance captaram um cargueiro cardassiano saindo do segundo planeta do Sistema vindo em nossa direção.

- Obrigada, Goian. O rato saiu da toca. Rápido, todos sabem o que devem fazer.

Sullivan não compreende a tranqüilidade de Kira. Se a Defiant detectou o cargueiro, eles também podem detectar a Defiant.

- Onde vamos esconder nossa nave? Será que eles já não nos viram?

- Impossível ver o que não há para ver...

- O que quer dizer com isso? Não entendi sua resposta.

Kira sorri, olha ao redor para os membros de sua equipe e volta-se para Sullivan.

- A Defiant está camuflada. Invisível aos olhos e aos sensores.

Sullivan continua reticente.

- Uma nave da Federação não poderia ter essa tecnologia, violaria o acordo com os Romulanos. Engraçado, sua Federação exige o cumprimento das regras, mas quando é conveniente... Típico.

- Não vim aqui para discutir ideologias, mas saiba que, graças a Federação, você vai poder cumprir sua missão e nem percebeu isso. Ou seja, quando é conveniente...

Sullivan afasta-se irritado e cruza os braços. Kira volta-se para o Maqui e insiste.

- Daniel, precisamos estar prontos e concentrados na missão. Se você acha que, por algum motivo, não tem condições de cumprir com sua parte, fale agora. Não pretendo arriscar a minha tripulação, se um dos integrantes não consegue controlar suas emoções.

- Estou pronto para a missão. Pode prosseguir.

- Era isso o que eu queria ouvir de você.

O monitor a frente mostra o cargueiro bem próximo, revelando ser uma nave muito maior que a Defiant. A trajetória firme indica que seus sensores não captaram nada nas proximidades. Collin, o piloto, precisa manobrar para sair da frente do cargueiro.

- Goian, sonde a nave e informe situação.

- Sim, Senhora. Comandante. Cargueiro Cardassiano a deriva. Sinais de vida espalhados por toda a nave. Sinais de movimentação incomum para as atividades de um cargueiro, Comandante.

- Alerta amarelo. Emparelhe com o Cargueiro e aproxime-se bem, Collin. Goian, aproveite a manobra e faça contínuas sondagens. Não queremos surpresas. Reunir equipe avançada! Peguem seus phaseres e calibrem para tonteio. Vamos para a sala de teletransporte. Goian, a ponte é toda sua.

Kira levanta-se de sua cadeira e acena para aqueles que vão acompanhá-la. O grupo designado sai da ponte de comando liderado pela Comandante.

- Obrigada, Comandante. Collin, manter curso atual.

- Ei! Não precisa gritar perto do meu ouvido!

- Parece que você está querendo uma advertência.

- Poderíamos resolver isso num jantar em seus aposentos na Estação Nove.

Kira retorna a ponte sozinha.

- Não é hora para isso. Sugiro a vocês concentração total na missão.

Os dois respondem afirmativamente ao mesmo tempo. Kira sai apressada para a sala de teletransporte. A equipe aguarda com ansiedade. Sullivan regula seu phaser e olha para Dareth, seu velho mentor. Tenan Lu, a jovem bajoriana, usa um brinco com o símbolo Maqui, ao invés do símbolo de sua família, o que desagrada a Comandante. Da equipe de Kira, o oficial de ciências, Balik Meron, o engenheiro chefe George Gamound e o oficial médico de Kobliade, Rune Perath estão prontos. Kira aciona o comunicador.

- Kira para Goian. Estamos prontos para o teletransporte. Contagem em 10.

- Entendido, Comandante. Vamos descamuflar por 1,2583 segundos.

- Gamound! Acionar! Que os Profetas nos acompanhem.

Gamount apreensivo despede-se dos amigos. Os seis membros da equipe deixam a Defiant. Num piscar de olhos, encontram-se num corredor do Cargueiro Cardassiano. Rapidamente apontam suas armas para todas as direções. As luzes foram destruídas e funcionam apenas as de emergência, criando um clima hostil para o ambiente. Soldados Cardassianos lutam para sobreviver contra prisioneiros mais numerosos e de várias raças, principalmente de Bajor. A chegada dos intrusos surpreende a todos. Balik não demora a perceber a situação.

- É um motim. Os prisioneiros estão tomando o Cargueiro.

Kira não pensa muito e reage com um grito.

- Todos parados! Larguem os phaseres. Eu assumo o comando agora.

Uma arma chega por trás e encosta o cano na cabeça dela.

- Acho melhor você e seus amigos seguirem o próprio conselho e largarem as armas. Deixe que eu assumo o comando. Fico lisonjeado que não tenha esquecido a promessa que fez para mim, Kira. Mas como eu não sabia se você viria, tomei a liberdade de começar a festa antes.

- Thomas Riker! É bom saber que você está vivo e bem.

Kira volta-se para abraçá-lo, mas ele se esquiva.

- Vivo? Estou com certeza. Bem? Não sei se posso chamar uma década de cativeiro numa colônia penal Cardassiana como estar bem. Mas tento sobreviver, obrigado.

- Eu não pude vir antes, aconteceu uma guerra devastadora...

- Você esqueceu sua promessa! Sua posição e seus contatos no governo de Cardassia poderiam ter informado onde eu estava há muito tempo...

- Capitão Riker? O senhor precisa vir à ponte de comando. Fomos cercados por uma frota Cardassiana.

- Muito obrigado, Kira. Você trouxe os lobos. Mas não me entregarei tão fácil. Eles vão entender porquê sou um Maqui. Levem todos como prisioneiros.

**Data Estelar: 58217.6**

Quadrante Alfa – Planeta Terra – Base da Federação em São Francisco, EUA.

Depois de aguardar por mais de duas horas, Tom Paris levanta-se da cadeira impaciente e volta a falar com a assistente Ch'lilah. Mesmo com o ambiente climatizado, ele puxa a gola de sua camisa verde de lã para reduzir o calor e o desconforto.

- Ele ainda vai demorar muito? Não posso aguardar tanto tempo assim, Sheila.

- Meu nome é Ch'lilah, Sr. Paris. Não adianta insistir. O Embaixador encontra-se em reunião no Conselho da Frota e não tem hora para retornar. O senhor gostaria de falar com o Cônsul G'Trok? Talvez, ele pudesse ajudar de alguma maneira.

A jovem assistente Klingon é muito bonita e atraente apesar da testa peculiar a sua raça e dos cabelos embaraçados e espetados para várias direções. Mas Paris sente antipatia pela falta de colaboração da jovem, dona de uma voz irritantemente aguda.

- Entenda. Tenho um assunto delicado para tratar e gostaria de conversar apenas com o Embaixador Worf. Minha amiga me recomendou...

- Essa sua amiga... Geanine. Ela não conhece outra pessoa de confiança?

- O nome dela é Janeway, senhora Ch'lilah. E ela me assegurou que eu preciso encontrar o Embaixador Worf. Apenas ele pode me ajudar.

- Então, chame sua amiga aqui e nós vamos...

- Não posso! A Almirante Janeway no momento está muito distante...

- Eu é que não posso fazer muita coisa pelo senhor.

- Estou vendo que está dificultando as coisas. Poderia, pelo menos, tentar comunicar-se com o Embaixador e avisar que eu o aguardo.

- Minha assistente já fez isso, Senhor Paris. Uma amiga sua me alertou de suas dificuldades em lidar com autoridade, burocracia e hierarquia.

O Embaixador Worf chega por trás assustando Tom Paris. Eles se conheceram num jantar concedido no Templo Milenar Rav'leh, um ano atrás quando Paris vivia com sua esposa no Planeta Boreth. Mas tiveram pouco contato desde então.

- Embaixador, sinto muito pela minha impaciência. Mas estou muito apreensivo.

- Estou ciente de seu problema, Janeway me explicou a situação. Ela também está muito preocupada com vocês. Tomei a liberdade de entrar em contato com alguns amigos. Vamos entrar na minha sala para ficarmos a vontade, Sr. Paris.

- Agradeço toda e qualquer ajuda sua, Embaixador.

Worf indica o caminho de sua sala para Tom Paris e volta-se para a assistente.

- Obrigado, senhora Ch'lilah. Se alguém quiser entrar em contato comigo, diga que não poderei atender no momento porque estou numa reunião muito importante.

- Sim, senhor Embaixador.

Ambos entram no gabinete de Worf. A sala é espaçosa e acolhedora. Worf aponta para um grande sofá em formato de L e Paris prontamente se senta.

- Um minuto, por favor.

Worf caminha até sua mesa de mármore cinzento e alcança um computador de mão que estava sobre a mesa. Depois de ler algumas informações, ele respira fundo enquanto admira a paisagem da baia de São Francisco através de sua janela. Um planador atravessa a cidade em direção a Golden Gate e distancia-se com o tempo.

Paris continua impaciente e pela terceira vez procura ajeitar-se no sofá. Ele nota um porta-retratos sobre a mesa com a foto de um jovem klingon e tenta puxar conversa quebrando os pensamentos de Worf.

- Seu filho?

- Eh, sim, sim. Esse é meu filho Alexander Rozhenko. Atualmente, ele serve como Oficial de Armas na Ave de Rapina Klingon, IKS Ya'vang.

- Deve ser um pai orgulhoso. Devo supor então que o senhor seja casado?

Worf demonstra desconforto com o assunto.

- Já fui casado. Não sou mais...

- Desculpe-me se toquei num assunto delicado. O senhor deve entender minha aflição para saber notícias sobre minha esposa. Não sei mais o que dizer a nossa filha, Miral. Nos sentimos muita falta de B'Eleana. Gostaria de saber qualquer coisa...

- Senhor Paris, recebi notícias de sua esposa, mas não são nada animadoras.

**Data Estelar: 58217.9**

Quadrante Alfa – Sistema Lazon - Território Cardassiano

O grupo, liderado por Thomas Riker, avança em direção a ponte de comando do cargueiro. Os companheiros de cela seguem suas ordens em respeito ao homem que planejou a fuga de todos. Até o momento, o plano segue conforme previsto, mesmo havendo uma intromissão inesperada de seis estranhos na nave. Mas eles foram logo subjugados e juntaram-se à guarda Cardassiana como reféns. Daniel Sullivan protesta.

- Riker, como pode fazer isso conosco. Nós viemos para resgatá-lo.

- Como não o conheço, peço que me chame de Capitão Riker, por favor.

- Você deve estar brincando. Como pode tratar assim seus companheiros Maquis?

- Que me consta, os Maquis foram dizimados. Exceto pelo brinco da orelha esquerda da jovem bajoriana, todos me parecem membros da Federação. Quem garante que não vieram aqui para me matar? Ainda estou tentando entender como chegaram nessa lata velha voadora, meus amigos não localizaram qualquer nave nos arredores a não ser a frota Cardassiana. Vocês vieram juntos com os Cardassianos?

Kira toma a frente de sua equipe.

- Não temos nada a ver com essa frota Cardassiana. Chegamos aqui por outro meio e quer você acredite ou não, viemos aqui para resgatá-lo.

- Você me conhece sim, Thomas Riker. Eu sou Daniel Sullivan, irmão de Rebbeca.

Thomas para de caminhar e detém todo o grupo atrás dele.

- Daniel? Irmão de Rebbeca? Você está bem diferente quanto à última vez que o vi. Mas você pode ser um agente disfarçado. Preciso conferir com umas perguntas.

Thomas aponta uma arma para a cabeça de Daniel. Aumenta a tensão de todos.

- Não pense para responder. Qual a idade de Rebbeca quando ela morreu? Qual o nome do marido dela? Qual o posto dele na Federação antes de se revelar Maqui?

- O nome dele era Michael Eddington, ex-oficial de segurança de Deep Space Nine. Rebbeca casou-se com Eddington em 2373, tinha então 23 anos. Ele deu sua vida meses depois para salvar a de minha irmã. Mas ela continuou com os Maquis, sendo assassinada em 2375, portanto com 25 anos. Nunca esquecerei nenhum dos dois. Assim como não esqueci de você, Riker. Alguma outra pergunta?

Thomas baixa sua arma visivelmente emocionado. Ele olha para os companheiros de cela e baixa a cabeça. Os amigos relaxam a guarda diante do grupo de Kira e avança arrastando os guardas Cardassianos. Em silêncio, Thomas abraça Daniel.

- Eu sinto muito, amigo. Sinto muito.

Kira observa os amigos ao redor e depois olha impaciente para Thomas Riker.

- Teremos tempo para apresentações depois. É bom lembrar que estamos sendo aguardados. A Frota Cardassiana lá fora quer entrar para a festa.

**Data Estelar: 58218.3**

Quadrante Gama – Órbita de Kurill Prime – Nebulosa Omarion

Os sensores de longo alcance do Cruzador de Batalha Jem'Hadar identificam a aproximação de uma nave de configuração desconhecida, chamando a atenção do imediato Piler'kara. _Deve ser de alguma raça que não sabe onde está se metendo._

- Oficial Koder'Rax, marcar curso de interceptação para a posição da nave intrusa.

- Sim, Senhor Imediato. Curso traçado. Cruzador a caminho.

- Oficial Yak'Ramah, realizar sondagens em nave intrusa e coletar o máximo de informações táticas possível. Informe.

- Nave de configuração incomum, Senhor Imediato. Origem desconhecida.

- Configuração incomum? Como assim?

- Sua aerodinâmica não favorece a navegação. Ainda assim, a nave parece capaz de deslocar-se a grandes distâncias em velocidades consideráveis. Lembra um cubo.

- Cubo ou pirâmide. Não importa. Eles estão invadindo nosso território e devem ser detidos a todo custo. Pontos fracos?

- Sensores incapazes de identificar. A nave tem cerca de três quilômetros de altura, quanto de largura e comprimento. Não há qualquer sinal de ponte de comando, setor de engenharia ou de controle de armas. Escudos de grande potência, distribuídos sobre a nave uniformemente. Armamentos variados de curto e de longo alcance. Indícios de comunicação subespacial. 181.856 formas de vida a bordo. Eles perceberam nossa presença e alteraram ligeiramente o curso. Entraram no perímetro de alcance visual.

- Na tela...

Uma nave em forma de cubo surge na tela com toda a sua imponência. As cores sombrias sobre a superfície irregular e caótica assustariam qualquer testemunha. Mas os guerreiros Jem'Hadar não se assustam com facilidade. O máximo que sentem é curiosidade e ódio.

- Estão entrando em contato.

- Receba o sinal.

A tela apresenta um ser humanóide com o rosto integrado a vários implantes eletrônicos. Outros seres semelhantes aparecem por trás. O imediato Piler'kara levanta-se de sua cadeira irritado com a ousadia e aparente arrogância de seus oponentes.

- Vocês escolheram o território errado para invadir. Preparem-se para morrer.

- A morte é irrelevante. Sua cultura arcaica será aprimorada quando absorvermos suas características biológicas e tecnológicas. Vocês serão adaptados para nos servir.

- Ahahah! Nunca ouvi nada tão absurdo. Somos leais a um só povo e assim continuaremos. Nada do que vocês fizerem vai mudar isso. Vocês é que serão capturados ou mortos e não mais conhecerão a liberdade.

- Liberdade é irrelevante. Sua tentativa de nos capturar vai falhar. Deixem para trás suas vidas egoístas e rendam-se aos Borgs. Resistir é inútil.

Continua...


	4. Episódio I Presságios Capítulo 4

**Star Trek: Degeneration**

No capítulo anterior...

A Comandante Kira Nerys e seu grupo são capturados numa emboscada. Tom Paris recorre ao auxílio do Embaixador Worf. Enquanto um cruzador Jem'Hadar intercepta uma estranha nave em forma de cubo. O Quadrante Alfa nunca passou por um perigo tão extremo.

Episódio I – **Presságios** – Parte IV

**Data Estelar: 58218.5**

Quadrante Gama – Órbita de Kurill Prime – Nebulosa Omarion

O Cruzador de Batalha Jem'Hadar se posiciona diante do Cubo Borg e dispara uma rajada polarizada. Os danos resultantes são imprecisos. O Cubo não se detém e aciona seus armamentos para atingir a pequena nave inimiga que desvia com agilidade.

Uma seqüência de rajadas atinge o Cubo em alvos aleatórios. O Cruzador afasta-se para ganhar posição e desviar de novos revezes. Em seguida, volta para o ataque. Um dos pontos alvejados aparenta ser uma área relevante atraindo a nova seqüência de rajadas do Cruzador. Todas atingem o mesmo ponto reduzindo a velocidade do Cubo.

Depois de uma manobra evasiva para o alto, o Cruzador volta a apontar para o Cubo e disparar suas rajadas alvejando com sucesso o mesmo ponto fraco. A nave Borg repentinamente muda sua trajetória surpreendendo os soldados Jem'Hadar com uma rajada que avaria os escudos da pequena nave.

Novamente, o Cubo muda de direção e desvia de outra seqüência de disparos. Seu contra-ataque é mais eficaz inutilizando um dos naceles de dobra do Cruzador, deixando a pequena nave à deriva. Incapaz de manobrar com eficácia, o Cruzador recebe uma rajada certeira na ponte de comando e perde a capacidade de disparo. O Cubo interrompe o ataque e lentamente aproxima-se da nave inimiga indefesa.

A ponte de comando foi atingida seriamente destruindo painéis, sistemas de controle e parte do teto resultando em várias baixas. O imediato Piler'kara levanta-se escorado ao painel de comunicações e afasta o corpo inerte de Yak'Ramah. O Oficial Koder'Rax não desgruda os olhos das imagens holográficas a sua frente.

- Senhor, o intruso parou de atacar. Será que pretendem se render?

O imediato Piler'kara fica de pé com dificuldade, indiferente aos próprios ferimentos e analisa a manobra cuidadosa do Cubo.

- Duvido muito. Eles estão se posicionando para dar a rajada definitiva. Rápido, enviar pedido de reforços para a frota Jem'Hadar, informar sobre os intrusos Borg com o máximo de informações táticas possíveis.

- Sim, Senhor Imediato. Preparar transmissão.

A imagem mostra o Cubo ficar bem próximo de seu oponente. Um dos sensores aciona um alarme de luzes incessantes e ruídos extremos assustando Koder'Rax.

- Intrusos, Senhor Imediato. Eles vieram a bordo. O que vamos fazer agora?

- Só resta uma coisa a fazer... Vitória é vida!

Com apenas um nacele funcionando, o Cruzador de Batalha usa toda a sua potência para afastar-se do Cubo. Apesar das dificuldades de manobra, a pequena nave consegue desviar das rajadas inimigas e num loop inesperado retoma o ataque, embora suas armas não demonstrem sinais de recuperação. A própria nave é usada como arma atirando-se no ponto do Cubo Borg avariado. Uma grande explosão desintegra o Cruzador de Batalha e o fogo espalha-se em todas as direções. Em meio às chamas, o Cubo Borg retoma seu caminho. A área atingida, seriamente danificada, inicia o processo de regeneração.

**Data Estelar: 58218.7**

Quadrante Alfa – Planeta Terra – Bar Blue Moon, São Francisco, EUA.

Tom Paris entra no bar a contragosto. Desde que sua filha Miral nasceu, ele se prometeu permanecer afastado de bebidas, farras e bares. Mas a situação serve como atenuante para a quebra de promessa.

O bar, espalhado por corredores apertados, lota com facilidade. Todas as mesas estão ocupadas e muitos clientes transitam dificultando a passagem dos garçons. O balcão desaparece por trás de tanta gente gritando seus pedidos.

Paris avança sem pressa. Seus pensamentos o levam a outro lugar, distante dali no tempo e no espaço. Numa nave solitária cruzando o Quadrante Delta anos atrás. Por mais que fosse surpreendido constantemente, quando ele era piloto da Voyager tinha maior controle sobre sua vida e sempre encontrava uma maneira de solucionar os problemas. Ou ele, ou seus fieis amigos encontravam uma saída. Não é o caso agora. Ele não tem a menor idéia do que fazer. Sua mente conturbada nem consegue raciocinar.

Sentindo alguém tocar em seu ombro, Tom Paris depara-se com um estranho. Um negro de barba fechada, careca e sorriso acolhedor. Seus olhos são estranhos, totalmente brancos. Logo, Paris percebe que são artificiais. O estranho inicia a conversa.

- O senhor é Tom Paris? Worf me deu sua descrição.

- Ah, sim! Sou, sim. O senhor deve ser o amigo do Embaixador.

- Isso mesmo. Primeiro Imediato Geordi La Forge da nave USS Challenger.

- La Forge... Um amigo meu me falou do senhor. Seu nome é Harry Kim.

- Estranho. Nunca fomos apresentados. Não conheço nenhum Harry Kim.

- Desculpe. Acho que ele se enganou de nome ou fui eu que me enganei. Ultimamente, não me recordo das coisas direito.

- Eu compreendo. Na sua situação, eu ficaria do mesmo jeito. É um prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Paris. Deseja tomar alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado. Gostaria muito de saber se o senhor poderá me ajudar.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo. A minha nave parte amanhã para uma missão na Zona Neutra. Acertei tudo com o Capitão Richardmon. Ele concordou em deixá-lo na fronteira do território Klingon. Desejo boa sorte em sua busca.

- Fico muito grato, Senhor Imediato. Nem sei como agradecer.

- Pode me chamar de La Forge.

- Obrigado, La Forge. Pode me chamar de Tom. Você sabia que eu fui piloto da Voyager. Nos perdemos no Quadrante Delta e já nos deparamos com 15 Cubos Borg.

- Caramba! Quando ouço falar nesse nome, ainda tenho arrepios.

**Data Estelar: 58218.9**

Quadrante Alfa – Sistema Lazon - Território Cardassiano

Thomas Riker aponta sua arma para um soldado Cardassiano, puxando-o para junto de si pela gola da farda. O novo capitão do Cargueiro olha para todos ao redor.

- Estão todos prontos? Então, abrir canal de comunicação com o líder da frota.

- Vai se arrepender por isso, prisioneiro 7815. Quando o tribunal...

Riker acerta a arma em represália na cabeça do soldado que urra de dor.

- Seu tribunal imundo não terá o desprazer da minha presença.

Granberr Molar, um velho bajoriano raquítico, recebe um sinal no painel de comunicações. Depois de acionar alguns controles, volta-se para seu amigo Riker.

- Eles responderam, Capitão.

- Ótimo! Ponha na tela.

Um rosto familiar surge surpreendendo Kira Neris e seus amigos Balik Meron e Rune Perath, mergulhando a Comandante bajoriana em sentimentos conflitantes.

- Seu irmão mais famoso não teria orgulho em vê-lo agora, Sr. Riker.

- Não se atreva a falar de meu irmão, Legado Garak. Nem se trouxesse toda a frota de naves de Cardassia, você teria condições de me capturar de volta. Seus soldados são todos meus reféns. Inclusive Gul Polev. O covarde está desmaiado aqui atrás. Quero ver o Cargueiro escoltado em segurança até o Território Klingon. Vou dar um minuto para você pensar. A cada minuto sem resposta, mato um refém. Se disser mais alguma piadinha, mato um refém. Se tentar alguma estupidez, mato todos eles. Entendeu bem? Espero que aceite logo meus termos.

- Minha cara, Neris. Não esperava encontrá-la junto de uns tipos como esses. É bom ter mais cuidado ao escolher suas amizades. Sr. Riker, eu te acho divertido. Considerando a quantidade de reféns em seu poder, ao matar um por minuto, o senhor não terá mais como negociar em 18 minutos. Para mim, basta aguardar e o senhor ficará sem opções a não ser se entregar pacificamente. Precisa estudar mais sobre estratégia...

Kira avança em direção a Thomas Riker na ânsia de impedir seu próximo movimento como se sentisse as intenções dele, mas ela estava distante. Riker dispara seu phaser no rosto do soldado sem deixar de encarar a imagem de Garak a sua frente. O corpo do soldado desaba no chão, enquanto Kira inclina-se para socorrê-lo. Rune Perath corre para ajudá-la a cuidar do soldado. Um gesto de Riker o detém.

Com um sorriso malicioso, Garak assiste a cena dramática.

- Entenda uma coisa, Sr. Riker. O senhor está nos fazendo um favor. Se vocês se entregassem agora, os soldados que vocês fizeram de refém seriam levados a Cardassia Prime para responder à Corte Marcial. Todos seriam condenados à morte. O senhor apenas está abreviando nosso trabalho e melhorando a situação deles.

- Como assim? Eu matei um soldado Cardassiano. Como isso foi melhor para ele?

- Quando o senhor o matou, também o transformou num herói. A família dele receberá as honras do Governo, ao invés da vergonhosa sentença da Corte Marcial. Os reféns mortos são registrados como heróis.

Riker baixa sua cabeça confuso. Depois, encara Garak enojado.

- Vocês são doentes! Dão nojo!

- Eheheheheh! Portanto, Sr. Riker. O senhor não está em condições de fazer exigências. Ao matar os reféns o senhor estará nos fazendo um favor. Seu cargueiro velho não tem condições de fugir e está totalmente cercado pela Frota Cardassiana. Minhas naves podem atirar a qualquer momento e aguardam apenas minha ordem. Não há sinal de qualquer outra nave nas imediações para ajudá-lo. Por fim, meu governo ficará muito feliz em saber como eu resolvi o seu problema, seja com sua morte ou não.

Kira observa Garak incrédula. Não consegue aceitar como o poder o transformou. Ele deve ter problemas obscuros do passado com sua raça, mas nunca foi indiferente à morte de um companheiro Cardassiano. Muito menos, reagiu antes com sarcasmo. Tem outra coisa errada. _Ele sabia da Defiant e da capacidade de camuflagem. Será que ele destruiu a nave? Goian, Collin, Gamound e outros estão mortos?_. Um medo a invade.

O desespero embaralha os pensamentos de Thomas Riker. Ele olha para várias direções em busca de uma solução. Os reféns não servem como elemento de chantagem. Garak não se importa com a vida deles, muito menos o governo de sua raça. Riker precisaria de algo importante para os Cardassianos ou para Garak.

- Sr. Riker, se precisar matar outro refém, eu sugiro que se livre de Gul Pulev. Esse inútil será o principal responsabilizado por essa bagunça se escapar com vida.

Gul Pulev desperta de seu estado de letargia com as palavras de Garak e fica apavorado quando vê o líder dos rebeldes armar seu phaser ameaçadoramente. Thomas gira seu corpo e aponta a arma para a cabeça de Kira Nerys, puxando-a pelos cabelos.

- Mas eu sei o quanto você quer ver sua amiga bem e com vida, Legado Garak.

Próximo à entrada da ponte de comando, Daniel Sullivan reage revoltado com seu ídolo, agarra um dos prisioneiros por trás, tomando seu phaser e o apontando para Riker.

- Largue a Comandante Kira, Riker. Como pode ameaçar a vida de um dos seus?

- Estou tentando arranjar uma saída para nós. Você tem alguma solução melhor?

Daniel está disposto a atirar.

- Desculpe-me envolvê-la nisso, amiga.

- Baixe a arma, Daniel. Não complique ainda mais a nossa situação. Garanto que você não está mais arrependida do que eu.

- Legado Garak! Estou esperando sua resposta.

- Muito engenhoso de sua parte, Senhor Riker. Mas você ainda não entendeu a gravidade de sua situação e a pressão que sofro por sua causa. É claro que não é nada pessoal, minha adorável amiga Kira.

Garak volta-se para seus subordinados dando indicações e ordens.

- Pronto! Vamos ver se entende meu recado, Senhor Riker. Agora!

O Destróier Cardassiano Kilmera acerta uma rajada na nave Cargueira a sua frente, sacudindo-a violentamente após a explosão dos propulsores. Na ponte de comando, vários tripulantes se desequilibram. Kira aproveita o descuido de Riker, toma seu Phaser e o aponta para a cabeça dele. Riker a observa assustado.

- Kira! Pense bem no que você vai fazer...

- Cale a boca! Informe a situação da nave!

Depois que Riker acena para seu amigo Granberr, ele responde a Kira.

- Três setores de carga e o setor de engenharia foram atingidos. Propulsores avariados seriamente. Capacidade navegacional zero.

Garak aproveita a tensão dos tripulantes.

- Minha amiga Kira, vejo que assumiu uma posição a sua altura. A mobilidade social nessa nave é muito dinâmica. A nave não pode mais seguir para canto nenhum, a não ser rebocada. Vocês não podem oferecer nada para negociar. Entretanto, serei generoso com você, minha cara. Rendam-se todos e sigam as minhas instruções ou destruirei a nave. Kira, você tem um minuto para responder. Nave Kilmera desliga.

A imagem de Garak desaparece da tela. Os tripulantes da ponte de comando trocam olhares assustados e Kira volta a ser o centro das atenções.

- Satisfeito, Riker! Sua estratégia de negociação gerou ótimos resultados.

**Data Estelar: 58219.1**

Quadrante Gama – Órbita de Kurill III – Nebulosa Omarion

O Cubo Borg aproxima-se do Planeta Kurill III recepcionado por três Cruzadores de Batalha Jem'Hadar. Indiferente a ameaça, o Cubo altera o curso para interceptar seus inimigos de frente. Com a primeira nave ao alcance, a nave Borg dispara uma seqüência de rajadas. As três naves se dispersam e revidam o ataque com seus raios polarizados.

O Cubo dispara três torpedos em várias direções antecipando as manobras evasivas de um dos Cruzadores. O terceiro torpedo atinge o Cruzador avariando seu escudo, danificando parte do casco e reduzindo sua velocidade. Novas rajadas sucessivas atingem o Cruzador alvejado até a sua completa destruição.

Os dois Cruzadores restantes posicionam-se a cada lado do Cubo alternando ataques sucessivos enquanto desviam dos torpedos e rajadas Borg com novas manobras evasivas. Ao perceberem um ponto fraco no Cubo, concentram o ataque para o mesmo local. Uma rajada certeira elimina o escudo de uma das naves Jem'Hadar. Outro torpedo destrói seu nascele de dobra. Sem alternativa, a nave guerreira se lança contra o ponto fraco do Cubo, resultando numa grande explosão.

Sem esperar o resultado, o Cruzador restante segue a mesma trajetória de colisão transferindo toda a energia para os escudos frontais. Outra explosão ainda mais violenta gera uma reação em cadeia provocando o colapso do Cubo Borg. Cercado por ondas de explosão e descargas elétricas descontroladas, o Cubo finalmente é destruído.

Segundos antes da destruição, uma Esfera Borg é projetada do Cubo e avança em direção ao centro do sistema planetário. Seu destino: Kurill Prime.

A seguir...

A conclusão do Episódio I


End file.
